


Drown in a Momentary Paradise

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feverish Sex, Homin Fic Exchange 2012, Hotels, M/M, Pool Sex, Summer Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in a Momentary Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohii/gifts).



On his first day in the hotel Changmin meets a beautiful stranger.  
  
Rays of the morning sun light his face, delicate jaw and ample mouth. He has a noble nose and dark, almost black eyes, partially hidden under the ruffled hair. And when he looks at Changmin for the first time, Changmin feels a sharp twinge in his chest, paralyzing his whole body with amazement. Warmth pours into his soul afterward as he ponders if he believes in love at first sight.  
  
He learns the man is Jung Yunho, he's two years older than Changmin and he has a troublemaker of a husky back home. He learns it all from Yunho himself, who boldly sits himself in the same small table Changmin is sitting and enjoying his lunch.  
  
He also learns that Yunho believes in love at first sight.  
  
Yunho is everything Changmin can't stand and everything Changmin is not. He has big, impossible dreams and his smile beams like a thousand stars put in a simple glass jar. Changmin wants that jar to himself and he wants to hide it away and only look at it when he is feeling down.  
  
The younger judges his own appearance, the image he gives out. He is still insecure, coldness seeping through to his so-called smile on his wide lips.  
  
And Yunho is still everything Changmin is not. He answers with short hums to Yunho's one-sided conversation and retorts sarcastically when the older tells him he once wanted to be a superstar, to entertain the masses and dance wildly in front of a dazzled audience. What Changmin doesn't tell him is that he wanted to be a star too, a singer of sorts, voice clear and strong, echoing in the halls of the nation.

 

*

 

He doesn't see Yunho for the next few days, wondering if his repulsive nature was too much, if he lost something he shouldn't have even before he fully found it. He starts seeing the briefly-met older man everywhere, every tall lad is Jung Yunho, everyone with a ringing laughter is a Yunho, all of those who have a beauty spot above their lip is the man he desires to meet again despite the negative emotions he delivered on the first time.  
  
He finds himself hooked, already addicted to him regardless of the fact that it was only a beginning. Changmin doesn't want it to be just ”a beginning”. He wants it to be ”the beginning”. He is sure the idealistic tendencies of Yunho's are contagious.  
  
The third day brings eternal sunshine and vicious heat with its arrival and Changmin relocates himself beside the hotel pool. The novel he is reading rests in his hand, forgotten. All stress from work dissolves in the sunlight, gentle wind grazing his bronze tan and he closes his eyes to enjoy it to the fullest.  
  
Long shadow casts over Changmin, coolness welcome but still unwanted. He opens his eyes to glare at whatever interrupted his little moment but more or less drops his novel on the paving with a light thump.  
  
Yunho is there again, smiling with eyes arched into crescents. He wears simple shorts and a crisp white t-shirt, pure like the soul Changmin believes he owns. The older plops down to sit beside Changmin's wooden sun chair and the younger stays silent, unmoving but lets his eyes to dart to Yunho's profile. Yunho babbles incoherences about weather, about life and death and about the blue sky waving at them.  
  
He is naïve with daunting enthusiasm.  
  
He stays with Changmin for a little longer, eyes fluttering close as he sits astride on the cool stones circling the pool. A wisp of autumn lingers in the air.  
  
Before he is gone, Yunho invites him to the hotel party later that night.

 

*

 

The lounge is full of people. Yunho is waiting at him at the end of the stairs, like a gentleman waiting for his lady to descend to him. He frowns at the thought and makes sure he doesn't look like a princess.  
  
They eat, they talk a little more even though he is pretty sure that it is only Yunho who is doing the talking, leading him through empty conversation with ease. Changmin learns more he can remember and the cheap wine makes him forget half of the things he actually remembers.  
  
It is way past midnight when Changmin ventures to the dance floor on Yunho's request. He knows he is making a fool out of himself but the alcohol running in his system makes it easy to not care. The older tugs at his arm, leading them in the middle of sweaty bodies and Changmin is sure Yunho could have been a word-class superstar with those moves.  
  
They dangle, grind, sway. Yunho has a hold of his hips, Changmin's back pressed to Yunho's steady chest. And whenever Yunho laughs, Changmin can feel the vibrations drilling into his spine, enthralling his heartbeat and taking a full control of his moves.  
  
Changmin is a marionette and Yunho is his master.

 

*

 

The next morning Changmin finds himself between Yunho sheets, tucked into the soundly sleeping older's arms. It's nothing, because Changmin can remember that much, about him giggling in the hallway in the hands of self-induced high and Yunho guiding him through it all, mind less dazzled than Changmin's. He remembers falling on Yunho's wide bed after shedding the unnecessary clothing.  
  
Yunho had landed next to him, turned his head to whisper promises of sweet dreams and kissed Changmin's cheek, sleepy eyes full of affection.  
  
And Changmin happily shuffles closer, as if that would be even possible and grants himself a few more hours of rest.

 

*

 

Afternoon's sun wakes them up several hours pass the high noon. Changmin gets up with a drumming headache and Yunho with a lapful of the sulky younger man. They don't exchange words until Changmin is dressed and Yunho lingers on the bed between the sheets with droopy eyes and when the silence is broken, it is because of Changmin this time. Invite for a late, late dinner keeps company for Yunho who heads to the shower to shake off the pieces of slumber.

 

*

 

Yunho appears at his door at ten, sharp at ten, three rhythmical knocks on the door announcing his arrival and Changmin waits five seconds until he opens the door because he doesn't want Yunho to know that he's been standing there for five minutes already. Yunho knows anyway.  
  
When he presses the handle down and pushes the door open, he's about to fall face first on the floor, dizziness reminding its existence and everything he can hear for a moment is blood rushing in his head. Awareness comes with a rush and he leans back to the door frame, gripping the wood with white knuckles. Yunho looks worried under the reddish light of the hallway.  
  
Yunho opens his mouth to speak and a question follows the silence hanging in the air. He expresses his thoughts, wondering if the younger is okay. He lifts his palm to press it against Changmin's burning forehead and when he pulls it away, Changmin assures him that he's ready for whatever there is to come.  
  
They leave and Changmin barely remembers to lock door.

 

*

 

The beach is eerily quiet when they descend the stairs to the white sand bathing in the light the round moon provides. Waves wash the stones nearby and the city behind them appears asleep, all noises obtuse. Salty smell invades his nose when he runs after Yunho who sprints cheerfully ahead of him. He reaches the waterfront, spatters of water falling back to the sea as fast as they had emerged. The water is cool against his hot skin, remnants of the day's heat escaping and leaving behind the dull ache of a rising fever.  
  
Yunho takes his arm and pulls him close to kiss him senseless.

 

*

 

Two pairs of cheap flip-flops sit forgotten on the beach when the couple leaves with hurried steps and giggles falling from their lips.

 

*

 

They skitter around the silent road, asphalt warm under their bare feet and excitement intoxicates Changmin mind. He runs and runs, Yunho right behind his steps, until the dizziness takes hold again and Yunho pushes him through the hedge. However, the hotel pool awaiting their landing was something Yunho didn't know.  
  
And when they surface, Changmin smiles at Yunho with his crooked eyes, rivulets of water running down his cheeks.  
  
The moonlight makes tiny fairies dance on top of the wallowing surface of the pool. Those creatures dive and surge in the waves and ripples their bodies are causing and Changmin hears Yunho's faint giggles ringing in his ears. The sky is dark and a few stars have decided to come to watch their little private show. The pool glimmers in the darkness, water murky-looking and the coolness it provides welcome. His shirt clings to his chest as Yunho pushes him backwards to meet the edge, to give him something to lean on.  
  
Yunho radiates heat, eyes glowing in the dark and that sinful mouth curved into a gentle smirk. He's eager, very eager and Changmin reminds himself that he is not going to meet a person like Yunho ever again if he lets him slip away from his life. His mood is fickle, thoughts running up and down the hills inside his head and jumping off the nonexistent cliffs of the depths of his mind. His vision swarms with little lights and the sensations Yunho makes him feel are extraterrestrial. His touch under the water brands Changmin, marks him with invisible lines as he makes his fingertips linger on the crucial places.  
  
Changmin emits gentle noises, the fever making him partly oblivious to his surroundings. But it doesn't matter since there's no one around the pool on this ungodly hour and on top of that, it is forbidden to even access the pool at this time. The sheer excitement of getting caught is what makes his head reel even more and he wonders if Yunho feels the same, the thrill driving him on and electrifying the blood running in his veins. He wonders if the man can feel him, hear his thoughts and see into his soul. He wonders if Yunho can live the excitement through him.  
  
Yunho examines him with his dark orbs. His mouth is close, no frown nor smile but his eyes are gentle, the dim light of the moon cutting his cheeks and illuminating their reflection on the water. Changmin can't concentrate and he is not sure if it is because of the lack of the space between them or the still rising fever ravaging his body.  
  
Nimble fingers curl around his sides and interrupt his thinking. Changmin lifts his gaze up, chin sharp in the balmy night air, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. Yunho looks like an angel, the unruly hair crown-like and the moon behind his head drawing out a beautiful halo out of nowhere.  
  
He gasps as Yunho strokes him, making the water move around them. He whispers but Changmin can't hear. Yunho presses an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, on his long, long neck and Changmin arches to his touch, to his ministrations. The older emanates warmth, freedom, the hot summer days under the blazing sun. Changmin is like a cold spring day, pale and quiet, waiting for someone to show their love upon him.  
  
And Changmin thinks, or likes to think that his summer, his savior and his liberator is Yunho and Yunho only.  
  
Yunho molds him in his hands, his hot and burning body like wax under the older's skilled treatment. His moans rise upwards, reaching for the audience of stars, to mingle with the moonlight. Yunho is silent and only the softest intakes of breath and tender murmurs pass his supple lips when the water around them adds its own melody to their secret moment.  
  
And Changmin is burning like the hidden sun in the sky. The fever makes him delirious, colors twisting and blending, voices muted save Yunho melodious laughter and almost inaudible gasps. He twirls around in his own world, in their own world where Yunho is everything Changmin sees, hears, senses and where he doesn't have to be aware of anything but Yunho's overwhelming presence. The older is bold, straightforward, complicated in the most simple way and everything else Changmin isn't and he's afraid that he can't let Yunho go, the completion he makes Changmin feel far too compelling.  
  
The younger feels tingles in the tips of his fingers, emotions surging inside him and his chest is full of excitement, ready burst out and fill the dark-toned scenery with bright and warm colors, with passion. Yunho's touches are feather-like under the water but his kisses are like burning marks on his skin. The droplets of water mix with the sweat and Yunho kisses them away, cleaning his skin with small licks.  
  
Their hips are pressed together, Changmin's lanky and sharp body against the complete opposite of Yunho's. The older draws circles with his thumbs on the younger's hip bones, hands under the shirt of his and lips against the strong curve of his jawline. In Yunho's eyes Changmin is perfection, his high cheeks and wide eyes a gift from his generous creator and the red, pouty lips and impeccably sculpted body something he wishes to adore forever.  
  
Yunho touches him, touches something that is only Changmin's and everything he can do is to surrender, to let Yunho please him because Yunho is like that, philanthropic and avid. Changmin decides the best adjective to describe him is passionate, passionate like the color red and like the fire making pirouettes in the garden lanterns around them.  
  
The older watches him, Changmin feeling his gaze upon him even though his eyes are shut and long, thick lashes flutter against his cheeks. Yunho nuzzles his nose against him, against his jaw, mouth and against his nose before he dips his lips to meet Changmin's full ones. The kiss breathes life back into Changmin, like his feverish body had partially forgotten how to live, how to hold on the thin line of existence and experience. Their mouths slide against each other, saliva glimmering in the meager light and connecting their mouths.  
  
Yunho is an explorer and Changmin lets him discover everything.  
  
What they do is not explicit or naughty. Hands on each other, mouths touching and exchanging secret messages between them. Short, jerky movements and Changmin is clinging to Yunho with his free hand as tight as he can and the white dress shirt of his floating under the broken surface. Yunho lets go of his own inhibitions and frees Changmin from his as the younger waddles on the border of consciousness.  
  
And when they finally unwind, almost simultaneously, bodies burning and breathing reduced to whines between sharp gasps, Changmin sees Eden, realizes what is absolute completion.  
  
The last scene imprinted to his mind is the pearly essence surfacing near them and how beautiful it looks against the tanned skin of the male accompanying him. And how Yunho's relentless hold, his slumped shoulders and caged arms protect him from the cool breeze of the night.

 

*

 

Their little escapade makes Changmin's fever worse if anything. When morning comes, the younger writhes on his bed, invisible flames burning him and the air-con placed it the corner doing nothing to help the poor boy. But Yunho is there, like a guardian angel, sitting besides his bed and keeping an eye on him with that soft smile on his face. He brings him water when Changmin needs, helps him to his feet when he needs to use the toilet and hums a familiar sounding tune with a low, sincere voice which in the end Changmin can't recognize.  
  
The bed sheets make a mess around his mile-long legs and the temperature of the room is far too high for Changmin's liking. When the black color bleeds into the landscape the room's window offers, he feels coldness surfacing from the shadows and wrapping him into the chilly embrace of the night.  
  
He doesn't get a chance to shiver though. Yunho is there at his side, sliding between the silky sheets, folding his own arms around Changmin's lithe body and pressing close, so close that Changmin would hit him if he wasn't he. If he wasn't Yunho.  
  
Yunho is like an exception to every rule, something you can't bind down with your wants and needs.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of falling he wonder if this is just a dream, if Yunho even exists.  
  
Despite the heat flowing in his veins, the night he sleeps in the older's arms allows him to fall into a dreamless, heavy slumber and when he wakes on the next morning, Yunho is still there beside him, again, limbs tangled and lips millimeters away from his pouty ones. The smile he has on his face rivals with the morning sun shining in the azure sky free from clouds.  
  
Yunho kisses him first, murmuring an enthusiastic greeting right after it. Then he kisses some more and then a little more and Changmin responds keenly, pecking and nibbling, sucking and licking. They have all the time in the world and Changmin thinks the best way to pass it is to spend it with Yunho and indulge into obscenities.  
  
A tea for two tucked away from the curious eyes. Changmin is sure that Yunho spoils him.

 

*

 

They arrive to the dusty airport together, hand in hand and luggage secured in the boot of the light blue taxi. Changmin worries for Yunho's fingers but his rational self surfacing reminds that he can't probably break the older fingers by clutching his hand tightly.  
  
Yunho pays for the ride because he's a gentleman.  
  
Changmin learns that their flights departure from separate terminals.  
  
His long lost composed self nags at him, telling him he's acting like an idiot. It doesn't prevent Changmin from making a soft cough and reaching for Yunho's arm. The older turns, questioning look on his face and time freezes in the airport lobby.  
  
Changmin stands tall, endless legs clad in dark skinny jeans. Yunho studies him, his posture, his eyes and the look on his face. His hand on Yunho's arm, demanding yet humble and the expression on his face is something Yunho hasn't seen before. It's full of trepidation, ghosts of yesterday dancing on his face. But Yunho has answers, he always does and his mind is not plagued by worries.  
  
He leans on his suitcase, eyes bright and playful and there's that smirk dangling on his handsome features again. He kisses him full on the mouth, regardless of the countless pairs of eyes around them, regardless of the time and space around them. Changmin feels life draining away from him with every touch Yunho makes, every kiss he gives and the younger has never been so uncertain about the future before. What happened to the distant and cold person living the life of Shim Changmin, that is something he can't remember. Something he doesn't want to remember.  
  
He doesn't want to remember the history because present is what matters to him anymore and future is what he wishes for.  
  
When Yunho tucks a haphazardly folded piece of paper in the front pocket of his navy blue blazer in the middle of the kiss, Changmin know it's a promise of tomorrow. Future won't run away from him anymore, the future with Yunho because to him everything he wants anymore it's the heady presence the older man.  
  
His fingers reach for the pocket, reach for the promise and when he unfolds it to stare at the numbers written on it, written on it with that peculiar style of Yunho's, the older bubbles with laughter when he voices:  
  
”So call me, maybe.”


End file.
